robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hammer Drones
'''Hammer Drones '''were unmanned humanoid combat robots that appeared in the ''Iron Man 2 ''movie. They were created by the criminal engineer Ivan Vanko using resources provided by Hammer Industries. Justin Hammer, CEO of Hammer Industries, had arranged for Vanko to be broken out of prison shortly after the Russian terrorist had attempted to murder Tony Stark. After rescuing Vanko, Hammer hired him to build a new line of armoured battle-suits that could trump Iron Man. Vanko got to work, but instead of building suits, he built a line of drones that removed the "problematic" human element. While angered that Vanko had disobeyed him, Hammer was more concerned about running Stark out of the weapons industry, and settled for the Hammer Drones as long as they could get the job done. Four divisions of Hammer Drones - Army, Navy, Air Force and Marine Corps - were produced and Hammer showcased the robots at the Stark Expo in Los Angeles. Iron Man later arrived on the scene to expose Hammer for his dealings with Vanko, but Vanko was controlling the Hammer Drones remotely and commanded them to attack. A lengthy chase and battle ensued with Iron Man being forced to battle not just the Hammer Drones, but also his friend Colonel Jim Rhodes who was pilotting the War Machine, a heavily modified Iron Man suit. Stark was able to sever Vanko's control signal from Rhodes' suit and the pair of them battled against the Hammer Drones in a massive firefight. All of the drones were defeated, but Vanko had also implanted explosives in each unit and set them off in a last-ditch attempt to kill Stark. This move failed as well and both Stark and Rhodes escaped. Drone variants Army These drones are equipped with Chobham armour. A composite material armour, the plates feature a metal matrix frame mixed with plastics. Ceramic and elastic materials are sandwiched in the middle, providing superior protection against small arms fire, anti-tank rounds, and HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank) penetrators. This drone is armed with an M242 Bushmaster autocannon and a Milkor M32 40mm grenade launcher. The large gun can alternate between semi-automatic and automatic firing when the drone is stationary. The gun is mounted on a rail system sandwiched in between the arm and shoulder, that allows the gun to retract straight up when not in use. The armor piercing rounds could be potentially fired at targets 4.5 miles away. The M32 MGL is integrated in the drone's forearm and is retractable. When in a serious fight, they engage facial covers that protect their heads, using special lighter but stronger components than the rest of the body. Navy Hammer Industries Model 961 Navy Drones are equipped with Chobham armour and the COIL (Chemical Oxygen Iodine Laser) system. The IRST (Infrared Scan & Track) system tracks incoming projectiles, calculating distance, speed, and location of fuel tank for targeting and elimination. Singlet delta oxygen is combined with ionized iodine gas to create the beam. It exerts sufficient energy to be used as a weapon. These drones are armed with FIM-92 Stinger Missiles. The dual shoulder-mounted Surface-to-air missile pods each contain 12 separate missiles arranged 6 by 6, for a total of 12 missiles mounted. These can be fired independently or concurrently up to 3 at a time, only three per pod (due to heat). These missiles are controlled by the IRST system to target hostiles and guide missiles. An additional 32 missiles are stored in the torso of the drone. When in a serious fight, they engage facial covers that protect their heads. Air Force These robots can fly with better accuracy than the other drones. They possess a uni-beam system in the chest, a Vortex Ring Gun, ATA missiles, flight stabilizers, and rotary wrist blasters. Radiation detected between 900-14000 nanometers tracks objects during both day and night. Additional infra-red sensors supplement the system for HD quality night imaging. A lightweight dielectric composite material encases the entire exterior, making it less suspectible to radar detection. The armor was also coated in RAM (Radar Absorbing Material) paint for further absorption of reflecting rays. Marine A series of camoflauge robot squads that are betterly camoflauged at night. Multiple high-definition cameras are linked to satellites and streamed to HQ servers. Strategic analysis software filters the feed against established mission objectives to provide nearly instantaneous tactical directives. These drones are armed with E.M.S. (Electromagnetic Pulse Shielding) systems, the M32 Grenade Launcher, and electric blades not seen in the film. Generated from within the torso and dispersed from the front, these Electromagnetic Pulses disrupt or disable electrical systems within a roughly 100-ft. radius. Insulated components throughout the armor protect the drone from it's own pulses.Category:Movie Robots Category:War Machines Category:Animatronic Robots Category:CGI Robots Category:Remote-Controlled Robots Category:Marvel